


feel the thunder

by SocksyBebe



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, Pharmercy is background but I love them so I can't leave them out, Slow Burn, Storms, mature for last chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocksyBebe/pseuds/SocksyBebe
Summary: After a skipped dinner working on blueprints, Brigitte finds herself facing her fear at 3 am. But, somehow, Hana places herself right in the middle of Brigitte's predicament.Embarrassing moments and happy talks just happen to bring people together sometimes.





	1. Thunder

The base was silent and stormy. It was a strange feeling to walk through - the electric feeling in the air left Brigitte jumpy at every crash of thunder. As she left her room she couldn’t help feeling like she’d made a mistake getting out of her cozy bed full of cat plushies and fluffy blankets. The security of the room called her back, but she had skipped dinner to work on a new blueprint idea. Her stomach growled again. 

“Okay, okay I’m going,” she said, patting her stomach, “I can do this!” Another thunder clapped, closer this time, and she jumped higher than before, stopping her a step from her door. 

“3 am? There shouldn’t be anyone around…” hesitantly, she opened her door again and grabbed her favorite stuffed animal from next to her pillow. He was a little Persian fluffy cat with a knight's helmet on that she was given by her mother when she was a child. Years of play showed on his white fur. “Mr. Snuggles, you’ll protect me from the storm, right?” In a squeaky voice she replied to herself, giggling, “Not a problem Princess Bee! I’ll keep you safe!” She moved his arms around to animate him into the exuberant character she had always imagined him as.

Tucking him safely under her arm, she started to walk the long trip from her room near the mechanic shop to the common area and kitchen. With him close she felt braver as the thunder clapped again, this time only eliciting a small jerk from her. The common areas were empty and dark as she walked in. A sigh of relief left her lips. No need to hide her stuffed animal shame. 

She made her way into the kitchen and flicked on the lights, the static sound of electricity whizzing into the air. Placing Mr. Snuggles gingerly on the counter, she turned to the fridge and started digging for something decent to fill her stomach

“Well Mr. Snuggles, what do you think? There’s spaghetti, meatballs...we could have a whole meal at this point! Score! I thought there’d only be snacks left!”

The squeaky voice leaves her mouth again, imitating how she always believed Mr. Snuggles had talked to her “Princess Bee! A marvel in itself! Reinhardt and Winston didn’t eat all of the leftovers!” 

She began laying out her treasures of the fridge and busying herself with a pan to reheat everything. As she dumped her leftovers into it a satisfying sizzle sound brought with it a smell that made her stomach grumble even louder. Her hand patted it again, trying to soothe the beast growling within her. “Soon, my friend. Soon.” 

After a few minutes of patient waiting, Brigitte got out two plates and served herself and Mr. Snuggles. “There you go Mr. Snuggles eat up!” As she turned around to move over to the table in the dark back corner of the kitchen, she gasped in horror at what she saw. A couple cans of noticeably branded energy drinks and a small person-shaped package wrapped in a large fluffy blanket already sat the the table. Amused eyes and a tuft of black here were poking out of the only entrance into the blanket. A fire washed over Brigitte’s face, leaving her face redder than her hair. 

“D.va? H-how long have you been there??” Her voice was almost as squeaky as Mr. Snuggles’.

A soft giggle rang out as D.va slowly stretched and opened her blanket to show her face.

“Hmm...a while, a long time...the whole time.” Her eyes flashed again in amusement at the redness covering Brigitte’s face, “Yea, definitely saw everything you didn’t want anyone to ever see.” 

If Brigitte’s face could’ve gotten any brighter, it would have. Her whole body felt like it was lava rushing down the side of a mountain. She set her plate down on the table, giving up on ever being a person again. 

“I think I need to leave. I’ll see you again never, after I go hide in my room in shame for the rest of my life. Bye D.va.” 

Brigitte turned around as quick as she could, briskly walking towards her stuffed animal and shoving him in the extra fabric of her shirt. She started heading towards the door. 

“Wait!” The sudden loud noise made Brigitte pause at the door. 

Brigitte’s head turned slowly back towards D.va, noticing that her blanket had slowly started to shift back up towards covering her whole head again. Their eyes met. In the silence another clap of thunder, the loudest yet, hit right above where they were sitting. Brigitte’s whole body jumped, leaving her on edge, hand leaving the doorknob to grasp Mr. Snuggles. The necessity of deleting herself from the world only became greater. 

D.va’s eyes crinkled as she tried not to laugh at Brigitte’s jump, but a giggle still escaped. 

“I think it’s time to live my dreams of becoming a hermit D.va.” Fire still splayed across her face, burning up to the roots of her hair. 

The light left D.va’s eyes as Brigitte’s hand started reaching for the doorknob again, “Please Brigitte...I don’t want to be alone.” There was a long pause. “Please?” 

Brigitte sighed, letting go of the door knob once again. As she looked over to D.va, she noticed that she seemed to relax. D.va pulled her blanket back down from around her face and scooted over on the bench. She patted the spot next to her softly. Brigitte walked over and sat down gingerly, trying not to be as rough as she would’ve been by herself. She just had the feeling that D.va needed to be taken care of right now. 

“You look like a scared little kitty. You afraid of storms?” 

“Unfortunately, it’s one of my fatal flaws. My achilles heel is a little rain cloud of death.” She shook her head, disappointed in herself. 

As Brigitte stared at the girl next to her their thighs briefly touched and a tingle ran through her leg like electricity. And then her stomach betrayed her and growled loudly again. Just her luck. D.va let out a small chuckle. 

“Please, eat. I don’t mind,” she pulled her blanket down around her waist and met eyes with Brigitte. D.va was wearing a tank top and shorts in her typical pink color, but there was a small cute cat and bunny decal running along the side of the design. The amount of skin she was so close to made Brigitte gulp. She could feel her face flushing again. “Why didn’t you come to dinner?” 

“I was working on a design and lost track of time,” she shifted her gaze to her plate and took her first bite. “Do you want some? I can share…” 

D.va smiled mischievously, “What, are you trying to Lady and the Tramp me?” 

Brigitte inhaled sharply, choking on what was in her mouth at the thought of a noodle between their two mouths and it’s length getting shorter and shorter until - 

She shook her head in embarrassment after clearing her airwave, “No! No! I wasn’t implying that! I have an extra plate!” Brigitte wondered if her face would ever be back to normal or if it would just permanently stay the color of a freshly cooked lobster. She jumped up quickly, grabbed the extra plate she had left on the counter, and placed it in front of D.va. “Please, so I don’t feel weird eating in front of you…” 

“I wouldn’t mind,” D.va’s small voice could barely be heard over another snap of thunder. Heat ran back through Brigitte as the noodles came back into her mind. Was that was she meant? At the sight of Brigitte’s face, D.va smirked, “I wouldn’t mind eating I mean.” Another small giggle. 

D.va cocked her head to the side and in the most innocent voice she could muster, “But, what will poor Mr. Snuggles eat?” Her eyes opened wide and big, the perfect puppy dog eyes she could make. 

Brigitte moaned loudly and pushed her plate away. Her head thunked on the table in defeat as she muttered into the table, “I give up I can’t ever live again. Please Reaper, come take me to that good dark place.”

The Korean girl gave a small laugh and tucked into the food placed in front of her, “Okay I’ll let you eat in peace. You’re far too amusing when you’re all flustered.” 

Begrudgingly, Brigitte eventually started eating again after her stomach complained for more than what she had provided. Her and D.va sat together slurping noodles as quietly as they each could, trying not to be rude to the other. Every so often their elbows would touch and Brigitte would feel that electric tingle again. She tried her very best not to continue her transformation into a lobster. 

After a few minutes of silence that seemed to drag on forever, D.va politely mumbled, “You know you don’t have to call me by my brand name. It’s Hana, yeah?” There was an unmistakable tint of pink on her cheeks as she got her thought out. 

Brigitte ran her hand through her hair, pushing it out of her face, “Yeah, I know. I just got used to D.va since you’ve been so famous for so long already. Your streams drilled it into me. But, I will try to remember from now on…Hana” Both of their eyes met briefly before both looked away as quickly as they met. 

“You watch my streams?”

“W-well yeah. Reinhardt was always a big fan, so you were always playing in the shop when we were working! I just got used to you being around. It’s so great to watch you take down rude gamer boys too! That’s my favorite part!” Her arm jabs up into the air and a cheesy smile crosses her face, “I was so jealous when he showed me that autograph,” as she trailed off her eyes met Hana’s again. A look of surprise covers Hana’s face for a moment, before turning back to her normal face - steely and hard to read. Their eyes linger on each other as Brigitte’s smile slowly fades. 

“Is something wrong Hana? Why are you here so late at night anyway?” Hana’s body seems to tense for a moment and she looks away. 

“I was streaming and got upset by some people, it wasn’t a big deal though. Just didn’t want to sit in my room alone anymore. Issue is, at 3 am there’s normally no one out here either.” Hana pulls herself into a ball on the bench, much like how she was sitting when Brigitte found her. Her face droops into her knees for a long moment, before she relaxes and looks up, “I’m glad you’re here Brigitte. You’re always so happy and positive. I can’t ever seem to do that.” 

“I’m here to help, Hana. If you need anything I don’t mind trying my best! I’d do anything to help you!” 

Hana smiles at her meekly, “Your company is enough for now Brigitte. It’s made me feel much better.” Hana reaches out and holds onto her arm lightly with another light pink blush across her cheeks. She only holds on for a few seconds, but that is long enough for the electric energy to pass along Brigitte’s arm. The tingles stay even after Hana lets go. There’s an awkward pause between the two that lasts much longer than Brigitte wants it to. “So! Are you ever going to introduce me to Mr. Snuggles or do I have to introduce myself?” 

“Oh no…” Brigitte wonders if this is what death feels like. “Y-you don’t need to do this please.” 

Hana smirks and grabs at the stuffed animal sitting on the other side of Brigitte. Hana smells like cherries and a sweet candy that Brigitte can’t quite place. It reminds her of something she can’t quite remember from her childhood. As the Swede tenses, ready to be made fun of more, Mr. Snuggles is placed lightly on the table in front of Hana. 

“Hi Mr. Snuggles, I’m Hana. It’s very nice to meet you!” She takes his paw and shakes it lightly. Her reply, in a very squeaky voice very similar to what Brigitte had been using earlier, “Nice to meet you Miss Hana, you’re looking quite pretty today aren’t you!” 

Brigitte wants to die right there. Pretty was an understatement and her heart tries to beat out of her chest. She didn’t know adorable could be a cause of death. 

“Mr. Snuggles, you sure are trying to get on my good side! Whatever am I’m supposed to do with someone so beautiful sitting right next to me!” The lobster feeling returns, but escalades to fire truck barreling down the highway at 90 miles per hour. 

Her squeaky reply, “Well Miss Hana, I’m sure the best thing to do is tell them!” Hana blushes completely as she turns her head to Brigitte. “.....Get it?” Her face squinches as she realizes that Brigitte doesn’t indeed ‘get it.’ She shoves her face into her hands, “You idiot, I’m talking about you.” 

“Me? No, no!” Brigitte also shoves her hands into her face. “You are!” They both sit there in silence. 

Brigitte squeaks out her in Mr. Snuggles voice, “Two blushing idiots sitting on a bench.” 

Hana jerks up, “K-I-S-S-I-N-G?” Her eyes are wide and incredulous, looking at Brigitte. 

“No! I wouldn’t expect you to - I would never - I didn’t mean - “ Between her splutterings Hana’s face turned back to the unreadable. 

“You wouldn’t?” Her question hung in the air as Brigitte realized she had said something the wrong way again. 

“That’s not what I meant,” Brigitte scooted closer to Hana on the bench, letting their legs press together, “I meant that I would, but not like this. I’d want it to be nicer and not over a re-heated plate of spaghetti with my childhood security blanket sitting in front of me.”

Hana pushed her leg back into Brigitte’s making sure that everything could be touching, was. Her face flushed, “O-Okay.” She couldn’t make her eyes meet Brigitte’s, but settled for wrapping her arm through the crook of Brigitte’s. “So how often does Mr. Snuggles get to come out if he’s always stuck in your room?” 

Brigitte chuckled, “Well, he does have it pretty good in my room. He’s more of a homebody, but he decided to help keep me safe from the storm tonight. Like a true knight!” Is if summoned, another loud clap of thunder slammed above. Brigitte jumped and grabbed at not only Mr. Snuggles, but to Hana as well. She clung on as the thunder continued rolling over head. The peak of the storm had arrived. 

In her panicked response to the thunder, she didn’t notice how close she pulled herself to Hana. Her head had ended up somewhere close to the other girl's chest. She was hit once again by the sweet cherry candy smell. Slowly, she noticed the soft stroking of Hana’s hand on her head, calming her into Hana’s arms. 

“Sorry,” Brigitte mumbled into Hana’s embrace, “It’s such a stupid fear it doesn’t make any sense. I’m so sorry.” 

Hana shushed her and continued stroking the top of her head, “It’s okay, I’m here to help you too.” 

They both sat like that as the storm continued and eventually died down. As the winds ceased and the thunder passed, Brigitte unwillingly peeled herself from Hana’s embrace. Another pink flush covering her freckled cheeks. They both felt cold after breaking the close contact they had shared for many minutes.

Brigitte looked away, rubbing her face, “T-thank you, Hana.” 

Hana just shook her head up and down and tucked her blanket back around her. “We all have fears Brig.” 

“Do I need to beat someone up for you Hana? Seems like whoever made you upset needs a good beating.” Brigitte brought up her arm and flexed it in Hana’s face, “I’ve got the right stuff to do it too, don’t test me!” Her boisterous laugh filled the room and stopped her from noticing the hungry look and the swift bite of lip that followed on Hana’s face. Brigitte mistook Hana looking away as a sign of sadness. 

“Heyyy c’mon Hana, I was only teasing. I don’t like seeing you sad.” She reached her hand out to softly turn Hana’s chin towards her, “Your smile is too nice to see you frown.” 

Hana’s face puckered as she tried to hide her embarrassment, but the flush that ran across her skin gave away any ideas she had of telling Brigitte she was crazy, Mortified she tried to abruptly shift the conversation away from herself, “Yeah, b-but you look great in red! It looks so good on your skin and even better when you’re blushing and you smell really good like burnt marshmellows and fire and I really should shut up but sometimes my filter doesn’t work as I’m not great with people and -” 

At the mention of her blushing, Brigitte’s face continued it’s decent into the color red, searching for the deepest pigment it could be. 

“I’ve been meaning to talk to you and get closer and be friends, but you’re just so cute and always working harder than me I thought you wouldn’t want to be friends so I just stayed where I was and I watched you workout sometimes and you’re really funny with Reinhardt and Torb and I really like your jokes and I think your face is pretty.” She stopped with a little squeak and flung her blanket back over her face. 

An awkward silence hung in the air, “You can just leave if I made you uncomfortable and we’ll forget this even happened okay?” 

Brigitte, not knowing how to respond to the other girl, picked up Mr. Snuggles and poked him into the blanket next to Hana. 

Her squeaky voice whispered into covering, “Hey Miss Hana, I’m sure you’re feeling really embarrassed, but I think your honesty is going to pay off real well for you. Bee feels the same way about you and wants to get to know you better! Isn’t the great?” 

There was a small sniffle from under the blanket, “Mr. Snuggles, how do you know she does? It’s so scary to be honest and I get so afraid that I push people away when I start feeling like I can’t. Do you think she’ll understand?”

“Oh, I know she’ll understand. She does the same exact thing! Like one time she broke her pappa’s favorite wrench and she buried the pieces all across the yard! And then she wouldn't talk to her pappa for weeks until he noticed! She would’ve gotten away with it too, except the small little holes of dirt stood out in the green grass! You should’ve seen her face then!” 

A small giggle followed the emergence of Hana’s face once again, “I bet you sure were cute…” Her heavy eyelids rimmed with red opened slowly, peeking through her eyelashes. Hana slowly bit her lip and met Brigitte’s eyes. 

“Hah, I was a pretty adorable child. If you could get past the layers of fake armor and cat hair! I also had a knack for breaking things, so I had to get better at fixing them!” There was a pang of need that burst through Brigitte’s heart as Hana slowly smiled. “Do erm...do you need me to fix anything?” She asked hesitantly. 

“Is that a pickup line or are you just being adorable, Princess Bee?” The spark was back, a mischievous flick of mirth lighting up Hana’s brown eyes. 

“I was hoping you would forget that that name existed.” 

“Not a chance in the world. Are you going to answer the question at least?” Her smirk only got wider as Brigitte fumbled through her next words. 

“I-I-um...whatever makes you happy I guess, both?” She stuck her beet red face back into her hands. 

Hana took this moment to be brave. She reached out and grabbed Brigitte’s hands, pulling her closer and planting a kiss on her cheek. 

Her lips were soft and puffy and warm and everything Brigitte hadn’t ever knew she wanted. They lingered on her cheek for too long, and she felt the tingles racing across her face again, this time followed by sweeping fire and fluffy clouds. She could only think about how she wanted her lips to touch her own. How she wanted Hana’s fingers to run through her hair, how she could feel her breath on her neck tickling down her spine. 

“You really do look good in red, Brigitte. You're just like fire,” she whispered into Brigitte’s neck. Hana pulled back away from Brigitte and smiled for what seemed like the millionth time that night, “It’s getting pretty late, don’t you think we should be getting to bed? Training early tomorrow morning…”

Though she seemed hesitant to bring the topic up, her eyes did have bags under them that had deepend throughout the night. Hana yawned in the cutest way Brigitte had ever seen, like a little puppy that squeaked at the end. Brigitte jumped up quickly and helped Hana out from the bench, blanket and all cuddled up together. She pulled her a little too hard, and Hana bumped into Brigitte’s tall figure with a small “oof” escaping her mouth. 

“Sorry, sometimes I don’t know my own strength…” She trailed off as she noticed how close Hana’s body stayed to hers. Heat radiated between them as Hana’s hair tickled her chin. Their hands stayed together as Brigitte jumped away. She didn’t want to impose on Hana, but she also didn’t want to let go of her hand. 

“Bee, don’t forget Mr. Snuggles.” Brigitte, unsure of how she could’ve left him there on the bench, quickly grabbed at him and tucked him under her free arm. 

“Right...I’ll walk you back to your room?” Hana quickly nodded. “Fӧlj mig!” 

Brigitte set off at a brisk pace through the darkness of the corridors. It was nearing 5 am already, surely someone would be waking up soon. With her worry about someone seeing her with Mr. Snuggles in tow, she focused on reaching her destination quickly and effectively. 

“Brig….my room isn’t that way, it’s down the other hallway…” Hana stopped her and pulled her a different direction, “How about you follow me instead?” 

Down a hallway that Brigitte hadn’t even known existed, she followed the little Korean pulling her with more strength than she expected. Their hands remained gripped tightly together as Hana finally stopped at a door that was tucked around a corner. She opened it and Brigitte glanced into a room that was strewn with self-branded energy drinks, D.va-ritos, bright neon lights from a computer towards the back, and a bed full of pink and purple satin. She gulped at the thought of how those sheets would feel on her skin. 

Hana pointed down the corridor opposite from where they had come, “If you just follow that you’ll hit your room eventually, just past the weight room.” 

“Oh, so you know where my room is? Why?” 

Hana blushed freely looking down from Brigitte’s gaze, “Why are you being mean to me like this? A call-out post? At 5 am?” The snark in her voice made Brigitte chuckle loudly. 

“Alright, alright, that sounds like a good enough answer for me.” 

“Uh…one sec I’ll be right back!” Hana shut the door on Brigitte’s face abruptly, leaving the Swede to awkwardly stand with her stuffed animal. 

“Hana…” Brigitte shifted between her feet, getting antsy about getting back to her room incognito and as fast as she could. She had started to hear voices traveling through the hallways around her. They were faint but coming closer. 

The door in front of Brigitte opened quickly and Hana pressed a piece of paper into Brigitte’s hands. “Tha-that’s all! So you’re not jealous anymore! Thank you for a great night Brig I’ll see you later!” And the door slammed again in her face. 

Brigitte looked down onto the paper and saw a D.va autograph at the top, followed by what looked suspiciously like a phone number and Hana with a loopy heart following it. Did she just get a girl’s number without even asking for it? “G-goodnight Hana,” she whispered to the door. She couldn’t see the girl on the other side, who was a blushing and fumbling mess on the floor with her back pushed up to the door. 

She tucked Mr. Snuggles back under her arm and ran for her room, not noticing the amused eyes that had befallen her on her escape. 

On the way back she stopped to celebrate with a tight hug to Mr. Snuggles and the quietest whoop she could make at 5 am. 

Safely back in her room, she hit her bed and fell quickly to sleep, dreaming of cherries and candy kisses.


	2. who do you think you are?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit of a lose thread in Overwatch, and her name is Hana Song.

There’s the smell of fire in her nose again, and Hana takes a long inhale. She cuddles closer to the softness. Her body relaxes into the fluff surrounding her as she peeks her eyes open to the bright light. A swath of long red hair and a face with cute freckles is right in front of her, smiling at her intently. 

“Hana, you’ve been so cute all morning, but it’s time to wake up. We’ve got training to go to.” Brigitte’s hand runs alongside her cheek, pushing Hana’s hair out of her face. 

A cat pushes itself in between the both of them, begging for Brigitte’s attention. As the Swede takes her hands away from Hana, Hana finds herself jealous of the attention the cat is receiving instead of her. Annoyed, Hana takes her hand into a paw shape and pushes it onto Brig’s face. 

“Meow! Give me attention! Meow Meow!” Hana pushes her face with every meow. Brig only seems further from her, as she continues petting the cat and making adorable baby talk. 

“Who’s a good kitty, aww who wants to be my favorite of anything in the world? You? Of course you can!” Brigitte kisses the cat’s nose and pushed her face into the cat’s stomach. 

Jealous fire runs through Hana’s body, “Meeee, Brig pleaseeee.” She tries to pull Brigitte’s face towards her own. 

“Come on Han, you can’t always be number one. I’m number one. I’m number one-” The chant slowly morphs into her own voice. 

Hana shoots up from her bed and slams her hand on the snooze button of her self-branded alarm clock, silencing the chant of “I’m number one!” from the room. Groggily remembering the dream she had just been having, she throws her head back under two of her three pillows. 

“How embarrassing can I get?” As she starts drifting back to sleep her clock starts screaming at her again. She groans and pulls herself out of bed, after a mere three hours of being in it. “Seven minutes is just never enough snooze…”

Hana busies herself at getting ready for the day, putting a little more effort than she normally does. It takes all her will power to tell herself that it’s not because of a certain shield bashing butch with beautiful arms that would also be at training today. Her mind drifts to the night before and how embarrassing she had been at 3 am. Once she runs out of will power to lie to herself, she shoves a bit more brain power into it.

With her bed head tamed and training clothes on, she grabs an energy drink on her way out of the door. She follows the hallways towards the kitchen, hoping that someone would’ve left her something to scrounge together. She swings the door to the kitchen open and finds herself face to face with Angela. 

“Oh, sorry Angela!” She pushes her hair back out of her face. 

“Hana! Just the person I wanted to see! Training starts pretty soon, let’s talk afterwards.” The blonde woman gives her an endearing pat on the head and briskly walks off towards the training grounds. Hana rolls her eyes, wondering what type of trouble she’s gotten into again or what new medicinal herb Angela would try on her this time. 

The kitchen was mostly cleared out at this point; Lucio, McCree and Mei seemed to also be in the late riser category today. They all muttered their “good mornings” into their cups of coffees as Hana began spooning herself a bowl of oatmeal and dumping a large amount of brown sugar on top. Must’ve been Winston’s morning to cook. Oatmeal was about the only recipe he had ever learned. 

Hana continued scarfing her bowl of breakfast as everyone besides Lucio slumped out towards the training grounds.   
“Oi, you look like death. Stream all night again?” 

Mouth full, Hana could only make an “unf” and shake her head no. She swallowed her last bite, “Better than anything you’ll ever guess!” She threw her bowl into the sink and turned to Lucio, striking her trademark pose of a winky face and a peace sign, “But that’s for me to know and you to maybe never find out!” 

A small giggle left her mouth as she quickly left the room, leaving Lucio to play catch up. They had about five minutes before training started, and last time they were late Soldier Dad Man made them run ten extra laps. She cringed at the thought of how sweaty she had been. Nope, she would be staying pristine and looking beautiful as possible today. Not for any particular reason of course. 

The sound of skates behind her indicated that her quick getaway wasn’t nearly as quick as it should’ve been. 

“Hey now, wouldn’t you say you’re my best friend here?” 

“Perhaps.” 

“And wouldn’t you say that I’ve shared many stories, ranging from I’m-the-best-DJ to I’m-the-worst-human-being?” 

“Yea, I’m sure I could say that if prompted.” 

“So then, tell me why you suddenly have a crazy wild night and I’m not the first one that you’re jumping to tell about it?” 

“I would say that jumping is more your thing and hopping is more mine.”

“Well, I would say hop to it little bunny. Spill the beans.”

Hana’s face darkens with a deep red blush, “You could say I had a nice encounter at 3 am.” 

“Hana, please, I don’t care about your masturbation routine.” Her mouth falls open as she turns around the corner. “What? We all do it, don’t be such a prude.” 

“Do what?” A certain cute freckled face is standing right in front of her. Hana’s mouth shuts quickly with a loud click of her teeth hitting each other. 

“Nothing, right Lucio?” Hana widens her eyes at him, hoping he gets her insistence. He isn’t even looking her way. 

“Brigitte! We were just talking about insatiable urges of the human body, and Hana’s routine to pleasuring herself. Want to join in on the conversation?” 

Brigitte’s face turns the fire color that Hana remembers so vividly from last night, only this time Hana’s face is the matching color. Their eyes both look anywhere besides each other’s. 

“Lucio! That was not even close to what we were talking about! Don’t make me look like a - a pervert!” Her hands twisted behind her back and pulled at her shirt. 

“Hey man, I’m not here to judge. I was just wondering if Brig here had some suggestions for you is all. Maybe she knows something you don’t?” He pushes her softly with his elbow as a smile spreads across his face. 

“S-s-s-suggestions? F-for Hana?” She gulps and makes the mistake of meeting Hana’s eyes finally. 

Hana’s thoughts travel to Brigitte’s hands running along her back. What it would feel like to have her lips on her neck. Her fingers running through her hair. What her skin would feel like touching her. 

Hana almost pops like an over inflated balloon right there, and Brigitte doesn’t look much better. She’s gone from the brightest red to an undernourished pale color in the matter of seconds. Hana interjects, trying to save the Swede from more embarrassment, “Nope! I think I’m good I sure don’t need any suggestions thanks for your help we’ve got to get to training before I die!”

Lucio isn’t much help as he stands there whacking his knee and laughing. A single tear runs down his face, “Oh man, you both are too easy!” 

Hana pushes herself past the two in front of her and hurries to the training room, knowing that what just happened would torment her for the rest of her life. 

Upon entering, she finds the rest of Overwatch personnel already following simulations. Shit. She tries her hardest to slink around the back to make it look like she’d been there the whole time. As she gets close to where many are waiting for their turn she breathes a sigh of relief. 

“Song!” Soldier’s voice cuts through all the noise of the simulation. 

“Uhh in the flesh sir!” She does a cute wave. 

“You’re late, ten laps after practice.” Fuck. 

“Awww man! Really?”

“Do I look like I’m kidding? Tell your two friends that they’ll be joining you as well.” 

Hana looks over to see Brigitte and Lucio barging into the room. Brigitte’s skin looks almost the right color again. She swears that Lucio still has a tear or two on his face from laughing. 

“Will do, mon capitaine.” She gives a small salute to accentuate her annoyance. 

“You’re up next, prepare yourself.” And with that he turns and briskly walks back towards the catwalk where he can see the simulation floor. 

Hana can hear fake blasts coming from the room in front of her, followed by the distinct sound of rockets hitting the ground. She feels someone come stand behind her shoulder, “Look Lucio, I don’t want to hear it right now I’m trying to focus.” 

A voice with a cute accent replies, not the voice of the ribbit master she’s trying to dissect in her mind. “Sorry Hana, I didn’t mean to distract you…” Shit. Fuck. Shitfuck. Hana turns quickly around and grabs Brigitte’s shoulders that had slumped down. Their faces are almost touching as she takes a long deep sigh. 

“I didn’t -” 

“Song! You’re up, no time for chit chat. Lindholm, you join her.” Torbjorn stands from his seat along the bay windows. “No, not you Torb, the other one.” The old man sighs with relief. His and Hana’s simulation practices had never had a great ending. 

“Athena will debrief you in the vestibule. Mercy and Pharah are almost done, so hurry.”

Hana drops her hands from Brigitte’s shoulders and follows the Swede to the briefing room. There was an unmistakable sadness in the other girls’ eyes. The doors lock behind them as the room turns blue and starts scanning their bodies. 

A metallic voice fills the silence, “The mission today is to find the moving target armed with explosives. De-arm and escape boundaries of buildings to succeed. Difficulty level - three. Impairments given: Brigitte, left arm broken from impact to shoulder. D.Va, no mech available.” Upon speaking the impairments, Brigitte receives a large strap around her left arm. “Exercise focus: flexibility and decisive action. Weapons given: Flail and pistol. Time limit: 10 minutes. Mission will commence in 1 minute.” 

As Athena falls silent, the room sports a quiet hum and a countdown timer from sixty. Brigitte holding her flail in her right hand looks over her shoulder towards Hana, “You ready Han?” 

“Brig look I wasn’t trying to -”

“Please Hana, I know. Let’s focus on our task and then we can go talk together somewhere okay?” 

“About that...we have 10 laps to run after this for being late.” 

“...Skit.” 

The clock hits 10 seconds and they prepare for the drop. 

“Just stay close to me, I’ll protect you!” 

Hana’s heart flutters and skips a beat at the thought of Brigitte carrying her around like a knight and a princess. 

“Hana, you coming?” The doors had opened and Brigitte was already many steps out, turning around with a curious expression. 

“Y-yeah I’m coming don’t worry!” She runs to catch up. 

_____

 

“Don’t worry, we can do this.” 

“I know you can do this. The possibility of me surviving is about twenty percent I’d say.” 

They both overlooked the jump in front of them. The buildings were spaced about seven feet apart and the only way across to the escape pad was to make a break for it. With only a fifty foot drop in between if she missed. Disarming the bomb was a piece of cake - the schematics were on level with some research that Brigitte had just read. Hana knew the enemy tactics after a few minutes of watching rotations, a simple loop scoop and pivot as she would’ve called it on stream. The only thing standing physically in their way was tiny Hana not being able to jump across a gap to the finish line. 

“How about I go first and I can catch you if you need it?” 

“That only increases my odds to thirty three and a third percent, but I guess we’ve got nothing else at this point.” There was hesitance in Brigitte’s eyes. “Hey, at least if I die we’ll know that it’s because I was never good at jumping rope as a kid.” 

Brigitte rolled her eyes and strode toward the back of the building. She took a running jump and cleared it with ease. She turned and looked towards Hana expectantly, “Come on I’ll catch you!” 

“Your single arm isn’t very reassuring Brig!” Her hand waited outstretched for her to grab it. Hana turned and walked back towards where Brigitte had started her run from, giving herself a pep talk on the way. 

“Okay Hana, you can do this. Don’t make a fool of yourself not only in front of this new really cute girl you hit on last night, but also the whole team who expects you to be able to handle yourself...Hah! Isn’t this great?” She started running towards the edge. Her feet flew faster than she thought they could. Her hands reached out towards Brigitte’s hand as her feet left the floor. The moment when gravity kicked back in the feeling of weightlessness left her body. Suddenly she felt like a ton of bricks colliding down a mountain. 

Her hands grasped around Brigitte’s hand as she slammed into the side of the building. Stars danced around her head. “I’ve got you Hana, hold on I’m going to try to pull you up!”

She felt fuzzy in the brain, “Beeeee my fingers are saying no sir.” Panic covered Brigitte’s eyes. 

“No Hana please you have to hold on I’ll save you I just need a little time!”

Hana’s grip was faltering. Her hands slipping from out of Brig’s. “Thirty three and a third is a pretty low percentage Brigitte.” Their eyes met. “You’re really pretty though so I think dying is worth it.”

“Hana, this isn’t the time!” Brigitte struggled to pull Hana up further than the few inches she had managed. One arm being in a sling was giving her no place to leverage any of her weight. The math wasn’t working out. 

“It’s okay Brig it’s my fault don’t feel bad. I’ll be okay.” Hana let go. 

“No! Hana!” Shock and sadness covered Brigitte’s face as she reached her arm down further to try to grab at Hana’s hands again. It was too late. 

Hana prepared herself for the fall; she thought of her life and how she had gotten to this place. Her life flashed through her memory for an instant before she heard a definite crack, and then softness? 

“Hey hold up, what’s the big idea?” She looked up to the sky. “Athena what the fuck?!”

“Simulation status: on hold. Time remaining: two minutes. Voice over initiated.” 

“Song, you’ve failed the mission. Report to the viewing dock with Brigitte at once.” Soldier’s voice was as dry and unrelenting as possible. 

Sighing, Hana looked up at Brigitte, who was only a mere 6 feet or so above her. 

“Hana, are you okay?” Brigitte was still leaning over the building looking down upon her. Hana thought she saw a tear run down her face, but it also could’ve just been the light. 

“I think I cracked my ass.” She ran her hand along her legs and backside, looking for soreness. “These soft landings platforms are a little outdated Athena, shouldn’t we upgrade them?” 

“Negative Miss Song. They are supposed to hurt you enough to learn a lesson.” The metallic voice rang out all along the simulation field, with a weirdly satisfied tone. 

“I sure hope I learn a lesson…” Hana stood up and dusted herself off, feeling the tenderness run down her entire right leg. A passageway opened up revealing a set of stairs leading up to Brigitte’s platform. With a hefty sigh she dragged herself up them. 

____

Hana found herself sitting in the viewing platform again, having waited hours to receive her punishment for failing. Brigitte waited quietly next to her - she hadn’t said a word since the simulation. Unfortunately, no one else failed to share their misery. As each obtained their objective they were released to their own training. Waiting was the worst part of failing.

After the last run of Mei and Zenyatta finished, Hana braced herself for the lecturing that was surely to come. Soldier turned to them. 

“Song, once again you’ve had some issues in the simulation room. You know I don’t have to remind you of those other failures, right?” 

Hana lowered her head and looked into her hands, “No, I distinctly remember each and every one. I don’t think I need a walk down memory lane.”

“Good. Brigitte, you’re not in trouble. You did all you could do to help her in the simulation. Just sometimes Song lets herself get a little reckless.”

Brigitte nodded in response. 

“So here’s what we’re going to do. Brigitte, you’ll be training Hana into being more responsible and thought out in her actions.” 

“Me? But, sir -”

“You taught Reinhardt how to be less reckless, didn’t you? And you were always there to patch him up when he did something stupid. I think that’s what Hana needs right now.” He looked her in the eyes. “Are you up to the challenge?”

Hana had sat politely for the first minute where she was torn apart, but this was too much. “Do I not get a say in any of this? I think you’re being a little harsh on me. I took one for the team!” 

“Hana, the team doesn’t need you to throw yourself recklessly off a building. They need you to be there to support with your strategies and team fighting knowledge. You’re a prodigy warrior, you just need a voice of reason.” 

Hana grumbled under her breath. 

“You both worked together well today. Brigitte, can I trust you to try to help her see reason?”

Brigitte nodded, “You can count on me!”

“Hana, will you promise to listen when Brigitte tells you something and start thinking of how the team wants you to be alive?”

“I don’t think I have a say in the matter, but whatever. I’ll do what you want.” 

“Good. I look forward to your progress team. I will be checking in and sending you both on missions soon.” He hesitated for a moment, “Oh, and don’t forget about those ten laps for being late. Both of you.” 

As he turned and left, Hana may have let out a not nice word under her breath. 

She turned to Brigitte, “Let’s go be sweaty together?” Hana placed a cheesy smile on her face, hoping to elicit at least a chuckle. Brigitte could only shake her head and walk off towards the track. She jumped into a jog that was much faster than Hana’s pace. 

Feeling like she might have royally messed up, Hana slowly followed. 

___

At about four laps in, Hana was ready to quit. Brigitte had passed her multiple times. At six laps in, Brigitte finished her ten laps and went to the middle of the circle to stretch. At eight laps in, Hana gave up and slay on the ground. She enjoyed the feeling of her body stretching completely flat.

A shadow crossed her face, “What do you think you’re doing?” 

Hana peeked out of her eyelids, “Quite possibly never moving again.” Her eyes slowly closed again, relishing the feeling of sleep coming close. 

“Nope!” Two arms wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her to a standing position yet again. “Come on, you have two left. I’ll stay with you this time.” 

“Brigitte, look at me. Do I look like a runner? Honestly, I’m mostly a slug that comes out of my room to find food when I can’t subside on energy drinks and chips anymore.”

“That’s what I’m here for little bunny, come play with me!”

The cute look upon Brigitte’s face is something that Hana would murder for. The Swede winks at her and reaches her arms out towards her from halfway down the track. 

“I’ll give you something special if you do it…” Hana perks at the bribe. Knowing she’s the loser of this battle, she begrudgingly sets a pace that will get her around the track for her last two laps. Brigitte has other ideas. 

“Okay, last lap. Push yourself! You don’t get the present unless you catch me!” She takes off in a sprint that Hana isn’t ready for. Not wanting to be loser of another challenge, Hana picks up her feet and pushes herself as much as she can. Right at the end of the track she grabs onto Brigitte’s hands and pulls her back to her. 

“Help I’m dying I can’t breathe why do people do this.” She collapses on the ground again, but this time Brig joins her. 

“Good job Hana, I’m proud.” Seeing the smile cut across her face makes Hana’s heart skip a beat. She’s grateful for the running now, as it covers the redness of her face. Hana tucks her hands around Brigitte’s arm that’s closest to her. 

“So, what’s my present?” Hana looks at her intently with the biggest puppy eyes she could make. 

Brigitte chuckles, “I have something I’d like to do with you, if that’s okay?” 

Hana’s mischievous smirk returns, “Oh, and what is it you want to do to me?” Brigitte is too easy to fluster. Her cheeks turn a light pink in horror. 

“Hana! That’s not what I meant and you know it. I meant more like a date.” 

“Oh.” 

Now it’s Hana’s turn to be flustered. She shoves her face into Brigitte’s arms and manages to squeak out a tiny yes. 

“Good. I have a place in mind. When are you free?” 

“Anytime,” the eagerness in her voice makes her sound desperate, but she no longer cares. She is desperate for Brigitte. 

“Tomorrow night then?” 

“Yes, I’ll be ready.” 

“Great! I can’t wait Hana! Now, I’m starving let’s go get some lunch!” Brigitte gets up and lifts Hana to her feet, leaving Hana feeling dazed again. As Hana starts to lead the way to the kitchen, she’s suddenly surrounded by Brigitte’s arms and the smell of burnt marshmallows and fire. She takes a deep inhale of the smell, trying to make her brain remember to recreate it later when she’s daydreaming. 

“You scared me today, please don’t do that again.” 

Hana feels like she’s signing a contract for her soul as she replies with a simple “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...I didn't see this becoming a chapter fic, but I'm loving this story and I'm ready to see where it takes me. Who knows what's going to happen (I certainly don't).


	3. wanna let loose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana has a Brigitte blanket and a dirty mind with no impulse control.

Lunch was an underwhelming sandwich which didn’t even come close to making Brigitte not hungry. It was hours past actual lunchtime and there wasn’t much left. She sadly looks at her empty plate and sighs. 

“You can have mine if you want Bee.” Hana reaches out and switches their plates. Brigitte’s eyes sparkle for a moment until she realizes that Hana has barely touched what she had given. 

“Hana, no, you need to eat something too.” 

“I’m alright. I ate breakfast and you didn’t, remember?” Her stomach growling accentuated that she did indeed remember. “It’s alright Brig I’d rather have a nap than eat right now.” 

Hana’s eyes droop and her voice becomes lower as she speaks. She would’ve fallen asleep right there if Brigitte wasn’t there talking to her. Distracting her. Being so cute that she didn’t want to leave her. 

Seeing Hana close to sleep lit a fire in Brigitte. “I’ll finish quick and then I can walk you to your room, okay? You look like death.” She began eating again with renewed energy. 

Hana’s head hit the table with a small thunk, “Your vote of confidence in how I look is very reassuring.” 

“You look great!” Is what Hana thought she heard her say, but through a stuffed mouth sounds more like “ererunfgray!” 

“Shhhhh.” Hana’s breath deepens as she quickly fall asleep. 

Brigitte enjoyed the rest of her food, but not as much as she enjoyed watching Hana’s tired sleeping face. The way her nose make a cute little snore noise towards the end of her inhale was to die for. 

“Hana, do you wanna go to bed?” Brigitte shook her lightly, afraid to pull her out of her sleep too fast. 

“No more monkeys please, I’ve got too many bananas as it is ma’am.” Brigitte snorted at the sleep talk. 

“Okay Hana, no more monkeys I promise. Come here I’ll take you back to your bed.” Brigitte places her arms underneath Hana’s back and legs and lifts her from the bench wedding style. In her dazed sleep induced stupor, Hana wraps her arms around Brigitte’s neck. 

“Mmm you feel like hot cocoa.” 

“Oh, I do? Why do you say that?” 

Hana inhales into Brigitte’s neck, “Makes me warm and fuzzy and smells like marshmallow fluff that’s been in the toaster. Nice.” Brigitte laughs. 

“You’re a handful Hana, but at least you’re funny...and cute.” Hana inhales again. “Why do you keep sniffing me little bun?” 

“Smells so nice. Want to remember.” 

“Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere.” 

Hana stays silent the rest of the walk as Brigitte carries her safely back to her room. The hallways are less confusing than they were at 3 am, and Brigitte gets them there in record time. Brigitte takes Hana’s hand and places it on the fingerprint scanner. As the door opens, she steps over the threshold and places Hana softly in her bed. 

“There you go, is that better?” Hana nods softly as she pulls all her blankets around her into a cocoon. “I’m going to leave, you have a good sleep.” 

As Brigitte makes to leave Hana’s eyes pop open. Her hands stretch out towards Brigitte and clasp around her arm, “Please don’t go I don’t want to be alone.” 

She looks like the scared girl that Brigitte remembers from 3 am. The one she couldn’t turn her back on then, and definitely couldn’t now. Brigitte reaches out and strokes Hana’s head with her free hand. 

“I’ll stay if it makes you happy Hana, but you need to sleep.” 

Brigitte makes to sit on the floor next to the bed, but Hana’s grip stays tight on her arm. 

“No, here?” Hana scoots over making a hole in her cocoon. 

A blush runs across Brigitte’s cheeks, “Y-you sure?”

Hana nods and pats the bed next to her. Brigitte hesitates for a moment before getting up and crawling into bed next to Hana. Her arms reach across and cover her completely. 

The warmth that spreads through Hana is amazing, Brigitte is like fire that melts away her anxieties. She becomes a puddle in her arms, and the places where their skin touches sizzle and tingle like sparklers.

“Thank you,” Hana whispers into Brigitte’s neck. When there is no reply Hana realizes that the other girl has already fallen asleep. She hadn’t noticed the bags under her eyes, but it makes sense. They had both barely slept and then worked all day. 

Hana tucks herself back under her Brigitte blanket and swifty drifts to sleep. 

___

It’s the most peaceful sleep Brigitte has gotten in months - after chasing Reinhardt halfway across the world and treating his wounds, always staying vigilant for attacks that could happen, it was the most relaxed she’d been since joining Overwatch. 

Surprisingly, the sun is peeking through the simulated window on the wall. It isn’t real sunlight, but it indicates that her and Hana have slept through the entire night. Brigitte glances at the alarm clock: 5:42 AM. Her brain is awake, so there’s no way she could fall back asleep again. 

But, she keeps her arms tucked tightly around Hana. There was no way she would willingly let this moment pass. 

In the night the two had squished themselves close together; Hana had stolen ninety percent of the blankets, but that was fine with Brigitte as she almost always threw them off of herself in the night. Hana looked very different to Brigitte as she slept. Brigitte notices her soft features that were hard to see while Hana kept her guard up, soft lips and softened eyes being what Brigitte is drawn to. 

Her eyes trace Hana’s lips over and over, wondering how long she would give Hana before she asked if she could kiss her. She didn’t want to push her too far or too fast. Her senses told her that Hana wasn’t nearly as confident as she always played herself to be, so she would wait until Hana was comfortable and ready. 

It seemed like hours before Hana began to stir. Brigitte had let herself drift into daydreams and planning for their date later tonight. Moments played out in her head that made her face flush. At the first movement of Hana though, she quickly pulled herself back to her happy reality. 

“Good morning sleepy head, you’ve been out for so long.” 

Hana gave a small moan as she stretched out of her ball of sleep, “What time is it? Don’t we have dinner soon?”

Brigitte laughed, “No, I’d say it’s about time for breakfast! We both slept all through the night.” 

Hana, upon noticing that Brigitte’s nicely muscled arms are still wrapped around her middle, begins to blush profusely. “Wait, you were here all night?” 

“Yeah...is that okay? Should I have gone back?” Brigitte suddenly feels like she’s imposing. Hana had asked her to stay, right? She hadn’t just imagined it? She starts to pull away from Hana, making to get up from the bed. 

“No!” Hana grabs at her and pulls her close again, “Don’t leave. I’m just worried what someone would say, but I don’t care anymore I’d rather have you here.” 

Brigitte blushes as Hana snuggles her head into her chest. “I just want you to be comfortable Hana, I don’t want to push you.” Brigitte looks away as Hana glances up in surprise. 

“You make me feel safe Bee you don’t have to worry about that.” Hana turns her head up to Brigitte’s and places a soft kiss on her cheek. Brigitte is hot and fire and everything that’s ever made her feel warm and at home. Hana feels Brigitte’s hand softly cup her cheek as their eyes meet. 

“Worrying about others’ safety is what I do best Hana. I only expect it to get worse with you.” Her thumb slowly strokes the top of Hana’s cheek bone, along the blush that was stationed there. Hana closes her eyes, leaning into the other girl, searching for lips to touch hers. Suddenly she’s cold and alone in her bed. 

“We should get going Hana - showers, breakfast, training, they’re all waiting for us!” 

Brigitte won’t look her in the eyes. The disappointment covers Hana’s face as she gets out of bed. “I’ll shower quick...you’ll wait for me right?” She quickly retreats to the bathroom and closes the door between them, not waiting for an answer. 

The hot water is good for her mind. It jolts her awake as she tries to burn the embarrassment off of herself. Why didn’t she want to kiss her just now? Was her breath bad? Did she look terrible? 

Her gaze into the mirror shows that she’s not up to her usual standards, there’s messy hair and makeup she hadn’t taken off from yesterday. Maybe that was the reason? As she’s scrubbing herself top to bottom, she tries to forget the mortification of what just happened. She hurries to wash and dry herself, using her instant dryer on her hair and popping a quick covering of natural colored makeup. Maybe Brigitte would like this better? 

It’s as she’s about to get dressed that she discovers her fatal mistake - clothes. Specifically, where they all were. Which was in her room, and not where she was, which was naked in her bathroom. With the cute girl she was crushing on in between her and covering herself. 

She cracked open the bathroom door enough to peek out, “Uh, Brig?” The other girl was sitting at her desk scrolling through a phone Hana presumed was her own. She jumped a little at her name being called in the silence. “I might have forgotten to grab my clothes…”

“Oh…” Brigitte looks towards her, “Oh!” a blush covers her face again. “I-I can get them for you if you like?” 

“No!” Hana’s thought jumps to Brigitte digging through her panty drawer and seeing her spectrum from cute bunny panties to panties she’d only bought to look at herself in that were never supposed to see the light of day. The thought of Brigitte holding up a pair of her lacey skimpy panties to scrutinize makes her whole body turn to fire. “I’ll get them! Just turn around please!” 

“Of-of course! I would never - “ Brigitte turns the chair around and begins looking at the desk intently. 

After making sure Brigitte couldn’t see her, Hana tiptoed out of the bathroom to her drawers. She pulled on her panties and bra as fast as she could and covered herself, dropping the towel on the floor. Glancing over again at Brigitte to make sure she wasn’t looking, she grabbed the shirt sitting on top of her pile and a pair of spandex pants. She closed her drawers with a quick bang. She jumped into her pants first and as she was turning towards Brigitte she realized her second fatal mistake. There was a decently sized mirror sitting on her desk, and it was full of her barely covered tits. And there were also hazel eyes staring at her with an open mouth. 

Brigitte quickly covered her eyes, “No I didn’t mean to I thought you were done I’m so sorry Hana!”

Hana paused in horror for a moment, before realizing that Brigitte’s eyes on her didn’t make her feel uncomfortable. Her past relationships, though none of them were serious, she had always felt more like a trophy that had been nabbed by whoever she had chosen to date. They hadn’t ever looked at her like that - like she was beautiful, like she wasn’t a piece of meat. Like a lover. She grabbed her shirt and clenched it in her hands, before making another one of her trademark wild decisions. 

She stepped bravely towards Brigitte and placed her hand on her shoulder, “It’s okay Brig I don’t mind.” 

The other girl’s hand still covered her eyes. “No I should’ve asked before, I didn’t realize there was a mirror and I heard you close the drawer so I just thought - “ 

Hana took hand and moved Brigitte’s hand from her eyes. “You can look at me if you want to.” And she did look, a long slow languid look traced all of Hana’s skin that was still uncovered. Hana guided Brigitte’s hand to her side and let it move along to her hip. Her hands were slightly rough and left the feeling of fire under Hana’s skin wherever they traveled. It sent a shiver up Hana’s spine. 

“Hana, we shouldn’t be doing this right now.” Brigitte was torn. A beautiful girls breasts were right in her face and Hana smelled so sweet that she wanted a taste. But there was a nagging thought that if they moved too fast she might mess up everything that she wanted. She might push Hana too far if she let herself take too much, and she didn’t want to put more pressure on Hana than what she already had to deal with. She was torn, but her sensible side came through loudest. “And as much as I want to do...this...I don’t think it’s the right time.” 

Brigitte looked up to Hana, hoping to find some kind of agreement, but only being met with her steely unreadable gaze again. Brigitte hesitantly took the shirt from Hana’s grasp and held it out for her to put on. 

“We should get going, I still need to go to my room too.” Hana nodded slowly as she reached out and put her shirt on. It was an oversized pink t-shirt that fell off one of her shoulders and hung showing more skin than Brigitte could bear. Suddenly, she was upset at herself for the decision she made. There was a hunger growing inside her for the little Korean, the need to rip the shirt back off of her was screaming in her brain. No. She would be sensible and wait for the right moment. 

As she was fighting her inner battle, Hana had grabbed the edge of her shirt and began pulling her out the door towards her own room. With the time nearing 7 am, there were already a lot of people up an about. Most of the older members were already in the kitchen, eating a meal and being rowdy. They both tried their best to stay quiet and quick on the way to Brigitte’s room, and they didn’t run into any obstacles on the way. Brigitte used her fingerprint to open the door to her room for them. 

“Now, it’s a little messy, please don’t judge me…” 

There were blueprints everywhere that Hana could see, along with photos covering the wall of family, friends, and celebrities. Brigitte’s bed had a section dedicated to her stuffed animal collection, and Mr. Snuggles sat at the top of the pile on a small golden pillow. There was a large amount of spare parts sitting skewed across the work desk in the corner and small cans of oil and various liquids Hana couldn’t place. It felt lived in and welcoming, just like Brigitte. And the best part was it smelled like her too. 

“I’ll be right back I’ll go quick!” She dashed off to the bathroom, grabbing a pile of clean clothes on her way. 

Hana took this time to snoop through the photos on the walls, trying her hardest not to think of Brigitte stripping in the next room. Or of her arms wrapped around her waist. Or of her body being covered in water at the shower flicked on. Nope, absolutely wasn’t thinking of that. She was pleasantly surprised to find some of her own merchandise scattered about the room. There was a bunny plush close to the top of the pile of stuffed animals that Hana remembered releasing a small run of a couple years ago, as well as a few posters that were on the harder side to come by. If she was only looking at this room without knowing who owned it, she might’ve said the person was a full on D.va nerd. 

It was hard to imagine Brigitte watching her streams, thinking back on all the embarrassing things she had done. That one time the chubby bunny challenge had resurfaced from the 2000s? Her drool overflowed her mouth and puddled on her desk and keyboard. Or what about when she was playing scary games and put on her kigu and covered her whole body with blankets? If she had seen those, then there was no way Hana would ever have a chance to not be embarrassing again. 

Hana continued searching the photos, looking for people she knew. Most seemed to be of her and her brothers and sisters growing up, but every so often there would be an Angela or a Reinhardt in the picture. Other older Overwatch members popped up all over the pictures, and left Hana with a chuckle. The funniest being Angela running away from Torbjorn, who looked like he was trying to get her into a dorky elf costume to match his Christmas Santa suit. Everyone in the picture seemed to be rolling on the floor in laughter as the short man tried to jump into the air to catch her. There was a small little Brigitte in the corner, covering herself and a poor white cat with tinsel and lights. As Hana was giggling at the picture, she heard a soft click of the door. Brigitte emerged, cleaned and sporting a oversized tank top with a sports bra underneath and shorts that clung to her in every spot. 

“That was a great day! Pappa ended up letting Angela do what she wanted and had to take Reinhardt as the elf. Can you imagine that? I kept telling him he needed to switch with him, but he wouldn’t have it!” The full smile lit up her face as she walked towards Hana. “It was one of my best holiday memories.” 

She reached out to wrap her arms around Hana’s waist and pulled her close into a hug. 

“I’m sorry if I upset you little bun, I’m trying to make sure we don’t mess this up. I really don’t want to mess it up.” 

Hana sighed, “I know, and you’re right. I don’t know what came over me, so I’m sorry for putting you in that situation.” 

“Don’t worry about apologizing to me, I’m here to protect you.” Brigitte placed a small kiss on the top of her head. “Now let’s go eat, I’m starving!” 

Hana laughed as Brigitte pulled her out of the room towards the kitchen. 

___

Breakfast went without a hitch - most of the others had already finished, and they made no mention of Hana and Brigitte walking in holding hands. Some side glances were had, but Hana and Brigitte didn’t take notice. They were too happy to stare at each other the whole time. 

It had been Ana’s turn to cook today, and Hana laughed at the happy wiggle that came out of Brigitte at the sight of good food. Ana had filled up a plate specially for her, full of sausages and eggs and some type of egyptian bean dish Hana hadn’t ever heard of. It was wonderfully filling and hearty, and when Hana could eat no more, Brigitte took what was left on her plate and finished it for her. 

Reinhardt and Torbjorn had joined about halfway through the meal, and Hana enjoyed staring at Brigitte as they all reminisced about Brigitte’s childhood. Stories of armored cats and knighted frogs left Hana laughing and enjoying herself more than she had since she’d joined Overwatch months ago. Her normal meal routine was grab food and eat by herself in her room and bring the dishes back at 3 am when no one would see her. The liveliness of others was a welcome change. 

Whenever they would go into a particularly embarrassing story, Brigitte would try to yell over them to no avail. This was how Hana ended up seeing pictures of child Brigitte in the bathtub filled with milk and cereal - “Hey! Eating and bathing at the same time sounded like a great idea then!” - to hearing about her excursion at becoming the greatest rock’n’roll guitarist on the planet. 

“I can still play pretty decent, so it’s not like I wasted my time!” 

Hana batted her eyes, “So one day you can play for me, right?” 

Brigitte rubs her head and mumbles, “Well I’d probably have to practice first it’s been awhile…” into the table. Reinhardt’s uproarious laughter could be heard across the base as he slaps the table. 

“You could only ever play one song Brigitte!” He and Torbjorn continued laughing as Brigitte turned beet red. She turned to Hana with a pleading look on her face. 

“Brigitte, we should probably get to our workout, don’t you think?” Hana loudly pronounces. 

“Y-Yeah you’re right! You two have distracted us from our new partnership! We need to go start our training!” Brigitte stood up quickly, pulling Hana after her. 

As the door swung shut behind them, Reinhardt turns to his friend beside him, “Is that what the kids are calling it these days, partnership? They’ll make a great couple, eh Torb?”

“Couple?! Who?”

Reinhardt laughs loudly again, patting Torb’s shoulder, “I see the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree, no offense my friend! Your daughter and Hana.” 

“What?! No dating!” The shorter man made to get up and chase after his daughter, finding himself blocked by Reinhardt’s hand on his shoulder. 

“Let them be old man, they deserve to have some light in this world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My wife Brigitte is too pure for all of your sinful thoughts (thots). 
> 
> Next time on Sailor Moon: we go on a date!


	4. lightning

Hana and Brigitte started their training with weights and endurance training. Both girls were covered in sweat quickly, but Hana found herself gasping for air much sooner than the other girl. Brigitte pushed her harder than she had ever worked out - she made her do reps of everything multiple times and then continued pushing her with interspaced running laps. Hana couldn’t really complain though; the amount of sweat dripping off of Brigitte’s arms mesmerized her, and she felt flushed and light headed every time the other girl corrected a stance by pushing their bodies together. It also gave her a reason to lightly touch Brigitte’s arms and hands as much as she wanted, all she had to do was reach out for help and Brigitte pulled her up and pushed her onward. 

After what seemed like days of sweat leaving Hana’s body, Brigitte finally relented. 

“Alright, I think that’s good for today, yeah?” Brigitte stood above where Hana had collapsed on the ground. A small laugh left her lips, “You did well today Hana, I’m impressed at your stamina for how little you actually work out…” 

“Hey, we all know I’m lazy we don’t have to remind the whole world.” Brigitte sat down next to Hana and began stretching, pulling her muscles tight and falling deeper into each pose. 

“You should stretch Han, it’ll help with your soreness later.”

“Or you could just massage my whole body later - “ Hana stopped herself short when she noticed the blush on Brigitte’s cheeks. Their eyes met for a fleeting second, before it was too much for Hana. She looked away quickly. 

And at the same time they both sputtered out, “Just kidding!” and “I could.” 

Another long gaze when their eyes locked. 

And an interruption a moment later when Angela walked quickly into the room, “Hana, I’ve been looking for you all day where have you been?” She hesitated at the moment she realized the tension that was in the room. Hesitantly, “I wanted to talk to you, if that’s alright?” 

Brigitte jumped up and offered her hand to Hana, pulling her up with ease as soon as Hana’s hand met hers. 

“Don’t worry Angela, we just finished!” Brigitte’s hand rubbed the back of her head as she looked down in embarrassment. Hana couldn’t help but take notice of the cute accent Brigitte had when saying Angela’s name. Brigitte turned to Hana, “Still good for seven tonight, right?” 

“Uh, yeah I only had to move around my schedule full of adult people things and uh - meetings and shit. But for you, yeah I’ll swing it.” Hana cut herself off before she continued blabbering. 

Brigitte, laughing, “Good! See you then!” And she sauntered off, taking her sweet time stretching her arms above her head. Muscles still damp with sweat flexing - “Hana??” 

“...huh what?” Hana’s eyes snapped back to the doctor standing in front of her. 

“I asked how you’re doing? We’ve seen you less than the normally small amount we see you…”

“I’m fine Doctor Ziegler, just been sleeping a lot. Happens when you pull a couple all-nighters here and there.”

She sighed and shook her head, “What have I told you about that?” The door shut as Brigitte finally left the room. Angela turned to check then quickly turned back to Hana, “So, do you want to tell me actually what’s happening? What’s going on with you and Brigitte?” 

A bright pink covered Hana’s face, “N-nothing! What do you think is going on?!” 

“Well, I just saw that you two have been pretty close the last couple days, just thought I saw a spark of something there.”

“Hah! I think you’re just going crazy Doctor Ziegler! Who would ever think that of me?” 

“Please, none of that doctor stuff. Angela is fine. You really think that, huh? Why, then, have I seen Brigitte coming out of your room the past two mornings?”

Shit. Shit shit. “Uhhhhh...no reason! She’s just checking on me, being a good partner!” Hana’s eyes refused to meet Angela’s and her fingers fidgeted together behind her back. 

“You can be honest with me Hana, I already know what’s happening. I’m just worried about you two being safe.” Concern flashed over Angela’s eyes as she reached her hand out to Hana’s shoulder. 

“T-th-that’s not what’s happening! She’s just being nice to me and keeping me company! Nothing nasty like you think I promise!” Hana’s eyes widen at the horror of being asked questions about her sex life. 

“Hana please, sex isn’t nasty. It’s perfectly natural between two people, or three people, or with yourself. It’s all beautiful as long as you’re doing it right. Why when Fareeha and I - “

“No please don’t tell me anything I don’t want to imagine anything at all!” Her hands clamped around her ears, feigning the ‘I’m not listening’ sign. 

“Fine, fine. I won’t go into detail. I just want to make sure you’re being safe with any toys you’re using and always asking for consent. And knowing that a budding relationship will give you many urges that I’m willing to help you through if you have questions.” She smiled and brushed the hair out of Hana’s face, “And of course I can give suggestions - ”

“No!” Hana’s whole face was covered with bright red as she reached out and covered Angela’s mouth. “Please just, stop. I will never want old people suggestions.” 

“That’s a little rude Hana, I’m sure I could tell you things you never even thought of doing to a woman.” 

“Okay. I’m walking away now. Thank you for the concern, but please. No suggestions.” 

And with that, Hana quickly turned and left the room, trying not to think of old people fucking. And her and Brigitte doing things that she shouldn’t be thinking about either. 

___

Hana spent most of the day sitting in her room, trying to waste time. She tried to get into four or five different games, but her attention span couldn’t commit to any of them. She thought about streaming, but couldn’t think of what she would say “Hey guys, I’ve got the hots for a girl I’m going on a date with tonight and I’m so nervous I could throw up.” No, that wouldn’t do either. 

She settled for sending an update on her blog about being a nervous wreck over a date and asking for advice on how to not be an idiot. Her fans quickly responded and she spent the rest of the time scrolling through comments like “Just keep smiling!” and “Take a deep breath” and confessions of people her fans liked. And fans who liked her who were upset. There was one fan who confessed to liking her, but instead of being upset, they encouraged her to be herself with her crush. 

“Yeah sure, being myself is so embarrassing though!” She typed back. She rolled her eyes at the reply that called her cute no matter what and had a blushing emote at the end. Hana replied one last time about how wrong the person was, before chucking her phone on her bed. 5:37. Still so much longer to go.  
Her phone buzzed loudly, confusing Hana. Not many people ever texted her. She crawled back over to her bed and laid on her back. There was still the scent of Brigitte on her bed that engulfed her. 

“Man, tired Hana sure was looking out for future Hana.” She pulled the covers up to her face and inhaled deeply before she checked her phone. It was an unknown number. 

_Hana! It’s Brigitte! Sorry I stole your number from Tracer…_

Hana wasn’t expecting interaction. Her heart sped up as she quickly typed a reply. 

_It’s fine, I should’ve given it to you already (///_///)_

The reply came quickly,

_No I should’ve given you mine! ...7 is taking too long_

Hana scoffed, happy that she wasn’t the only one be impatient. 

_I’ve been staring at the wall for 3 hours, time has become nonexistent_

_Well...if you don’t want to wait anymore we could go early? 6?_

Hana threw her hands up wildly, checking the time again. 5:43. Shit, she wasn’t even ready yet - she still had on plush shorts and a big t-shirt and her hair was a mess.

_Uhhh sure! Let me get ready though!_

_Okay I’ll be there soon Hana!_

As her phone went silent, Hana realized how big of a mistake she had made. She jumped up and ran to the bathroom, speeding through her makeup routine. Ten good minutes were wasted on her applying everything. Another four were spent on her putting her hair into high buns that looked messy, but had a definite form she had to redo multiple times to get it right. 

That left three minutes for her to dump her wardrobe across the floor and find something appropriate to wear. Hana spotted her favorite high waist shorts, grabbed a flowy top with flowers and ruffles, and spotted her favorite cat earrings. As she was throwing it all on she heard a soft knock on the door. Brigitte was a few minutes early. 

“One second!” Hana stumbled through dressing herself and throwing some more jewelry on to finish her look. 

About a minute later she ran to the door and slowly opened it. 

“Looks like a bomb blew up in there.” Hana slowly closed the door and forced a big smile across her face. 

“I was a little rushed with the time change, okay?” 

Brigitte laughed and looked Hana up and down, “I can’t tell, you look amazing as always.” 

“I’d say the same, but it’s a little bit better than amazing for you…” Hana’s eyes drifted across Brigitte’s outfit. She had on jeans that were tight across her thighs and ran high up to her waist. A tight black long sleeve crop top covered her muscles in ways that made Hana want to pull off the garment, and left a small patch of abs peeking out. The look was finished with an unbuttoned big flannel that Brigitte must have cut the sleeves off of. 

“Are you done ogling me yet or do you need some more time?” 

“I uh...I’m good. We can go.” 

Brigitte held out her arm for Hana to hold on to, and led the way to the back roads that led down to the small village by the waterside. Before they reached the village, Hana noticed lights and crowds of people that normally wouldn’t be there. 

“What’s going on?” 

“There’s a summer festival right now. They’ve got good food, great alcohol, and some fun rides! ...Does that sounds good to you?” Brigitte looked away as she asked for permission.

“Good? That sounds great Bee! I’m so excited!” 

Brigitte looked relieved as they walked into the festival, Hana hanging tightly on her arm. 

The lights surrounded them - there were lanterns strung along all the walkways, and neon lights on the rides. There were families and couples throughout the crowd, and it made Hana’s heart race knowing that they looked like the other couples celebrating. She braved a quick glance at Brigitte’s face through her eyelashes, and was startled to find her staring at her. 

 

Hana grasped her hands tighter around Brigitte’s arm, “So...what are we going to do first?” 

“I was thinking about food and then some rides?” 

“Sounds wonderful.” 

___

Both girls clung to each other the whole night; Hana clasping Brigitte’s arm whenever she could and Brigitte reaching out to hold Hana’s hand whenever the shorter girl got distracted. They wandered the stalls, buying snacks and sweets that they shared. There were many types of food that neither had ever tried, and Hana tried to feed Brigitte bites of every food to see her reaction. The joy that crossed Brigitte’s face when she tried something particularly sweet made Hana blush and look away. They spent the better part of an hour wandering and eating like this, until they both felt satisfied. 

“So...games or rides first?” Brigitte questioned. 

“I think I might burst if we do rides first. Are you challenging me to games though?” 

“Hah! A little healthy competition never hurt anyone, right _snygging_?”

“I’m going to pretend like I know what the means, and that it’s not rude.” 

Brigitte blushed and looked away, “I’ll tell you when you’re older.” 

“What? No fair!” Brigitte only laughed and started pulling Hana towards a game booth. 

“Come on, let’s see if I can win anything!” 

They both played a couple games, mostly winning some small trinkets here and there. Brigitte tried to win some skill based shooting games against Hana, and like she guessed she would, she lost all. Coming to the end of the lane of games, Brigitte stopped and stared at the prizes in the booth. Hana hadn’t noticed, and only turned to see the look on the other girl’s face when she felt the tug on her hand. 

Hana followed Brigitte’s gaze to the booth and quickly understood. There was a medium sized plush cat hanging around the top of the booth, clad in a cute pink princess gown and crown. 

“Brig do you want it?” 

It took a moment for Brigitte to come back into reality, “Hana no one can ever win that game, it’s not worth wasting our money on it.” Brigitte shook her head and started walking towards the back of the festival where the rides were waiting. Hana took a deep breath, broke their hands apart, and made a mad dash for the game. 

Before Brigitte could catch up to protest, Hana had already handed over her cash to the person running the game. She took the basket of whiffle balls and started honing in to the game premise. 

“Alright, you have to get one in each of the three buckets, and you have four balls to do it. Simple enough.” The boy running the stand seemed uninterested in the small girl’s attempts, and leaned against the pole supporting the tent. By this time Brigitte had caught up through the crowd that had engulfed her. 

“Hana what do you think you’re doing? It’s just a waste - “ Brigitte ate her words as Hana sunk the first ball she threw into the closest bucket. 

“There’s always a trick Bee, you just have to have the right spin.” Hana’s smile was all confidence and cocky attitude. She felt at home showing off for the girl she liked. The second ball sunk into the second bucket with a loud clunk. Uninterested boy perked up, suddenly intrigued by the possibility of someone actually winning. “It’s the last one that’s the hardest, they always try to trick you with the angle. It’s much further than it looks.” 

Hana focused on the last bucket, confident that she had two shots left to get the prize. She took a ball and threw, hearing the distinctive spinning of the ball in the bucket. As soon as she thought it was good, it popped out at the last second. Hana squished her lips together, frustrated. She felt Brigitte’s hands grasping onto the back on her shirt in worry. She knew she could do this. 

She took the last ball and chucked it at the bucket. This time it spun again, but it stayed where she had put it. Hana threw her hand up into the air in victory and turned towards Brigitte’s smiling face. The taller girl wrapped her arms around Hana’s waist and pulled her up off the ground. Both girls were laughing and giddy at the win. As Brigitte slowly placed Hana’s feet back on the ground, both girls’ eyes met and held. A fiery blush ran across Brigitte’s cheeks as she noticed how close her lips were to Hana’s and how their bodies were pressed close together. Time seemed to stand still as she thought of what she wanted to do to those lips. 

“Umm...your prize?” The boy awkwardly interrupted, holding out one of the cats that Brigitte’s eyes had been on. Both girls jumped away from each other, having forgot they had an audience. 

“Right!” Hana reached out and took it, turning back towards Brigitte and holding the plush cat out for her, “For you, uh for a great date?” Hana’s face was on fire and she refused to meet Brigitte’s eyes. 

The Swede softly took the cat from Hana, giving it a tight hug, “Thank you Hana, no one’s ever won me anything…” 

“There’s more where that came from! Uh, let’s go ride some rides!” Hana’s words slurred together as she rushed them out of her mouth. She grabbed onto Brigitte’s hand and started pulling her through the crowd towards the rides. 

___

There were some typical rides around that Hana wasn’t very interested in - spinney rides that she didn’t feel up to. Her stomach was already flipping around and every time Brigitte gave her a reassuring squish on her hands only made it worse. There were few rides that she felt she could handle right now, and even less that she actually wanted to ride. After consulting the list she could only think of one that she wanted to go on. 

“Uh, Bee? You’re not going to be upset if I only want to ride one right?” 

“Not at all, I just want you to have a good time.” 

Hana gulped, “W-well I’d like to do the Ferris Wheel?” 

“That’s perfect, the fireworks should be starting soon! I love being at the top when they start going off!” Brigitte started pulling her towards the back of the rides, the looming Ferris wheel easily spotted among all the shorter rides. 

The lines were starting to die down, as many people were heading towards the fireworks viewing spots that their families had saved. As they reached the line for the Ferris wheel, it was almost deserted. The last few stragglers were exiting as they reached the entrance. 

“Jus’ two of yah?” The woman running the wheel looked almost as bored as the boy from the booth. 

“Yes, just two.” 

“Righ’, you get to be the only ones I guess.” She looked around at the empty line and beckoned for them to get into the seat that was open in front of them. Hana quickly took her seat without noticing that Brigitte was still talking to the woman. She watched the woman shrug and shake her head. Brigitte turned and smiled at Hana, quickly taking her seat next to her. The stuffed cat that Hana had won was placed gently next to her as they pulled the bar down over their laps. 

The wheel started with a squeal and a lurch, where both girls grabbed onto the lap bar. The Ferris wheel quickly took them to the top, where they could see all the lights of the festival shining brightly. They continued down and around a couple times before stopping at the top of the circle. 

Hana turned towards Brigitte, “What were you talking to the woman about?”

“Are you jealous little bun?” A smirk covered Brigitte’s face. 

Hana frowned, and crossed her arms across her chest. 

“How could I even look at someone else when you’re around Hana?” Brigitte’s hand crossed over to Hana’s cheek, pulling their gazes together. 

“Brig…” Hana’s face was completely flushed, but for once, Brigitte’s had stayed calm and cool. 

“I mean it Hana. I like you a lot, I just don’t want to push you too fast. So just let me know what you’re comfortable with and I’ll be patient. I’ll wait.” 

“No, tell me what you want.” 

Brigitte seemed taken aback from the rough answer from Hana, “What?” 

“Tell me what you want. None of this bullshit ‘I’ll wait for you’ crap. We’re here now and living in a world on the brink of war, we’re both going into battles where we could die often. Tell me what you want before it’s too late.” 

Surprise covered Brigitte’s face, and Hana was afraid that she had messed up royally. Brigitte’s body seemed to tense with hesitancy and her hand almost slipped off of Hana’s cheek. But suddenly, her other hand grabbed the other side of Hana’s face. Her slightly calloused thumbs ran across Hana’s cheekbones, tracing circles that left tingles running across Hana’s skin. 

“I want to kiss you. I want to do more than kiss you, but right now I’ll settle for kissing you.” 

“Then kiss me.” 

Brigitte’s lips softly met Hana’s and the world felt alright for once. Hana didn’t feel alone or stressed about saving the world. She just felt right. As Brigitte’s hands drifted to the back of her head to deepen the kiss, a solitary firework sounded loudly in front of them. They both jumped, laughing at the shock they had. Hana tucked a loose strand of hair behind Brigitte’s ear and let her hand trail slowly down her chest. 

The fireworks continued as the two girls were lost in each other’s eyes. Hana pressed herself closer to Brigitte, wanting to touch her as much as she could. Here in the air in their own world bubble, nothing else mattered. It was only her and Brigitte. It was only the rush of butterflies in her stomach and the fire inside her wanting more. It was simple and warming and felt like home. 

Brigitte’s husky voice muttered into her neck, “Wow.” 

“You can say that again.” 

“Wow.” 

Hana giggled, feeling like she was flying through the air they sat on, “So what else did you have in mind for tonight?” Hana coyly gazed up through her eyelashes, hoping to get another blush across those cute freckles. 

“I didn’t have anything specific in mind when we started, but I do have some suggestions now that we’re here.” The confidence that extruded from Brigitte wasn’t what Hana was expecting, but it was a lovely surprise that lit her body on fire. Her cocky smirk sent a shiver of anticipation down Hana’s spine. 

“I’m up for suggestions.” The fireworks were nearing their end, what must be the finale was starting at filling the sky with bright lights and loud bangs. Hana’s hand drifted down to the abs that she had been stopping herself from touching all night. She ran her hand around the side of Brigitte’s waist and pulled her in for another kiss, this time more heated. Hana left a soft nibble on Brigitte’s bottom lip that made her inhale swiftly. 

“We should probably get somewhere more private before I start making suggestions _kanin_.” Brigitte’s hand had drifted down to Hana’s breast and it gave a gentle squeeze. Hana couldn’t keep her soft moan in as Brigitte kissed her neck. The sky had been quiet for about thirty seconds, and the only noise they could hear was the crowd cheering in the distance. With another sickening jolt, the Ferris wheel began moving again, reminding both girls that they were in public. A distinctive blush rose across Brigitte’s cheeks as she pulled her hand away from Hana’s chest. 

“...Sorry, I got a little carried away.” 

“I liked it, don’t apologize.” 

As they reached the bottom and began to exit, the woman winked at Hana in a knowing fashion. Hana jolted away, pulling Brigitte along with her, afraid to make any more eye contact. 

Both girls headed towards the roads back to the base, walking hip to hip and hands grasped. 

Hana looked up to the taller girl, “So, if I say our first kiss was explosive, is that too cheesy of me?”

“I do really like cheese.” 

They both laughed, pushing even closer to each other, walking back up the mountain to their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost there! I'll be traveling a lot for work the next coming weeks, so hopefully I get the last chapter out soon. Be patient with me! 
> 
> Also thank you to the people who commented, you make my day (///_///)
> 
> I foresee some smut for chapter 5...


End file.
